warlocksandvoodoofandomcom-20200213-history
Differences between books and TV series - Season 1
The following is a list of differences between Season 1 of the television show Warlocks and Voodoo and the material from which it is adapted mostly the first novel of the Warlocks and Voodoo series, Warlocks and Voodoo. Pilot (Something Warlock This Way Comes) * The TV series starts with with a flashback set during the Salem witch trails in the 1600's, with ancestors of the Harrison family in their jail cell about to sentenced to death by Magistrate Hale. In the book they have already been set for trail and are awaiting to be killed. * In the TV series, Damon Williams is only seen hooded with yellow eyes among the crowd. In the book, he is one of the three people who takes the Ancestors to their death posts. * In the book, the story jumps to 2006 New Orleans, and shows the events the separated the Harrison clan. While in the TV series it cuts directly to the death of Jenna Harrison. The story of how the four brothers separate would be included in the second episode of the series. * In the book, the death of Jenna happens occurs in her kitchen, but in the TV series it happens in the lounge room on the same day of Jacob returns to town. * The Demons are mostly called Others in the books, especially by the people of the New Orleans. It is Deborah that refer to them as 'Demons'. * The scene during Jenna Harrison's funeral service shows a relative introducing his wife and her brother Jaime is not in the books. It also shows Bill Harrison, who doesn't appear until episode 3. ** In the books, the conversation between the relative who's name is Michael, Lucy and Jamie about Jenna's death and the service occurs when Bill introduces them to Jacob and Johnny. * In the TV series, Deborah is the one to tell her nephews they are warlocks at the funeral service. In the book, It occurs on the first night together in Jenna's house, by Deborah. * In the books, Deborah runs into Louise Lopez in the streets prior to her death; this is omitted in the TV series. * In the TV Series, Louise Lopez relation to Deborah is left ambiguous, and her only appearance is that of her death. * Events of the TV series are four years after the brothers go their separate ways. The books begin six years after, thus the Harrison brothers are visibly older. Jacob is 26 instead of 24 (turning 25). Johnny is 20 instead of 21 (turning 22). Joshua is 23 instead of 22 and James's age is increased from 26 to 28. * In the books, Jessica Love is a demon, who is working for Damon Williams (although we dont know this until much later). In the TV Series she is replaced by another female villain, and Jessica Love is truly just a human love interest for Jacob. * In the book, snow covers the grounds around West Haven street. In the TV series, there is no snow. * Marcus, Rachel and Kelly appear during the second episode in the TV series. In the book, they introduced, after Deborah gets the news about Jenna's death and are at the funeral service. In the TV series, they appear crossing paths with the Harrison brothers hunting the Jersey Devil in a mine. * Targaryens have violet eyes in the books, but these were dropped from the series. The showrunners have said that they did use purple contacts early in filming, but this interfered with the actor's performance as emotion is conveyed through the eyes. * Illyrio Mopatis's appearance is different to his description in the books. In the series, Illyrio is overweight and has dark brown hair flecked with grey with a forked beard. In the books, Illyrio is described as being morbidly obese with gold, oiled hair and a forked yellow beard. * Khal Drogo's appearance is slightly different to his description in the books. He is described as having long mustachios with rings in them and many bells in his long braid. In the series, he has a beard with a single ring in it and does not have bells in his hair. * In the books, Daenerys, Viserys and Illyrio go to Khal Drogo's manse in Pentos and attend a party there to celebrate Drogo and Daenerys's engagement. Many people appear in this party, including guests from other Free Cities; several other khals; also, this party is where Ser Jorah is first seen. In the series, Khal Drogo simply rides up to Illyrio's manse with his bloodriders to assess Daenerys. * Tyrion Lannister's appearance is different to his description in the books. He is described as having stunted legs, a swollen forehead, a squashed-in face and eyes of different colors. He walks with a profound waddle. * In the books, the arrival of the royal party is described from Eddard's point of view, thus the following scenes in the series are not present in the books: Catelyn and Luwin preparing for the feast; Robb, Theon and Jon preparing themselves for the arrival of the royal party; Bran sighting the royal party on the top of the wall; Catelyn scolding Bran for climbing up the wall; Arya watching the arrival of the royal party; House Stark and their retainers lining up to greet the royal party and Arya's whimsy. * In the books, the wheelhouse of Queen Cersei and the royal children is very huge, as the book goes, it is "pulled by forty heavy draft horses" and "too wide to pass through the castle gate"; thus the queen has to debark outside and walk into the castle. In the series, the wheelhouse is much smaller and is pulled by lesser horses into the castle. * Tyrion's introduction in the books is different. He is introduced at the feast through the eyes of Jon Snow. In the TV series, he is introduced in a scene with the prostitute Ros after Robert Baratheon's arrival. * The prostitute Ros is not named in the book. She is probably the mentioned "red haired whore." In the TV series, she is a recurring character. * In the books, Robert visits Lyanna's tomb (guided by Eddard) first, and then requests Eddard to be his Hand of the King. In the TV series, he does these two things in reversed order. * There's an additional conversation between Jacob and Damon, which introduces Katherine's character and her personality. In books she is only briefly described at the feast and her personality is introduced at the interview. * The entrance of the Royal Family and House Stark to the feast, described in the book, was omitted in the TV series. * In the TV series, Jon Snow doesn't attend the feast at all. He meets his uncle Benjen outside, when he is practicing with a sword. In the book, he attends the feast but is not permitted to sit at the main table with the royal family. Instead, he sits near the back with the squires, but is actually pleased with this as, out of sight, he is free to drink as much wine as he pleases (and gets drunk as a result). As the book goes, this feast is among the few times "when Jon Snow was glad he was a bastard". Then Benjen approaches him and they have their conversation inside the feasting hall. * In the books, the description of the feast is from Jon's point of view, thus it focuses on the conversation between Jon and Benjen, and that of Jon and Tyrion; and the scenes depicting the activities of other people in the feast are mostly not present in the book - these include King Robert's activities and Queen Cersei's reactions; conversation between Benjen and Eddard; conversation between Catelyn and Cersei; conversation between Jaime and Eddard about tournaments; Sansa speaking to the queen and Arya throwing food at Sansa, etc. * In the book, when Maester Luwin goes into Eddard's bedroom with the letter about Jon Arryn's murder. Catelyn is naked. She even gets out of bed naked, remarking that it does not matter as Maester Luwin delivered all of her children. In the episode, she is dressed in a sleeping gown. * Lysa's letter isn't coded in the TV series and came by a messenger. In the book it is coded, found in a box with a false bottom, and was left in Maester Luwin's room by an unknown party. ** Production images revealed that the prop letter actually was written in a symbolic code invented for the TV series, but this plot point was omitted in the final version of the episode (apparently to simplify the narrative for TV-first viewers). In the final version, the camera never actually sees what is written on the letter, only Catelyn's reaction. * Daenerys and Khal Drogo's wedding scene is shown earlier in the TV series than in the book. Ser Jorah Mormont is introduced in this scene rather than in Daenerys' first scene. * Jorah Mormont's appearance is different to his description in the books. In the books, he is described as bald, stocky, hairy, and unattractive, but is strong and fit. In the series, he has short blond hair and is leaner and more attractive. * Khal Drogo does not wait for Daenerys to consent to sex, and unlike the book, Daenerys does not seem to take pleasure in it, crying while the Khal takes her from behind. * In the book, Catelyn Stark encourages Ned to accept King Robert's request. In series, she is afraid for him and begs him not to accept. * An omitted scene from the books showed Johnny being visited by the ghost of an ancestor warning him about the prophecy of the power of four and then talking about it with Joshua the morning after. In the TV Series, Johnny simply mentions reading about their ancestor the night before to Joshua. * In the books, James mentions wanting to take Deborah to the hospital for further tests on her injury. There is no mention of this in the episode. The Chambers Family *Bill makes his first appearance in the series in this episode, while in the novels his first appearance was during the funeral service of Jenna. *Unlike the TV Series where Bill played a more central role in the first encounter with the chambers family, in the books Bill was attacked by the Chambers Family and held prisoner in the attic. *In the books, Katherine and Damon each make appearances during the storyline, but neither appears in the TV Series episode. Dead Man Dating *This episode did not play into the main storyline of the novels, and is the first episode of season 1 to not adapt anything from it. House of the Rising Kelly *In the books, its James and Jacob who team-up with Rachel and Marcus to hunt down a demon known as the wollyman beast. In the TV series the wollyman beast is replaced by a ghost, and everyone, except Joshua goes on the hunt. *In the books, Kelly's growing powers increases to the point that when she touches Joshua she makes him heat up. In the TV Series, she only uses her powers on plants and objects. *Debroah's tarot reading, she conducts in the TV Series is different than in the books. In the books, she learns that a loved one will die surrounding herself and her nephews, in the TV Series its a loved one close to one of the four Harrison brothers. *In the books, Debroah leaves town to visit a seer for more information on her tarot reading. In the TV Series, she doesn't leave town.